Heart in the Sky
by GoldenSwanLove
Summary: Lord Elrond finally finds his true life mate! There is only one problem. This woman, literally has no heart and does not know that they are life mates. Too afraid to tell her but to in love to leave her what is Lord Elrond to do... Elrond/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Heart of the Sky**_

_**Pairing: Lord Elrond/ Lady Eolande (OC)**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Summary: **__Lord Elrond finally finds his true life mate; there is only one problem. This she elf has not heart and does not know that they are life mates. Too afraid to tell her but to in love to leave her what is Lord Elrond to do, and how can he possible get her heart when she doesn't even have it?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own none of the characters or places but those I have created._

_**Chapter One: **_

_**Of Hearts and Life mates**_

_The rivers ran pure around The House of Elrond of Rivendell. This place was of great beauty and enchantment. Its serine surroundings and enriched environment was something of dreams alone. Rivendell though, was very much real and was the home of Elves; the most beautiful and wisest of all races and creatures of Middle-earth. The Lord of this, Lord Elrond, was an elf who had live for many ages. He was a seer, a rare gift no matter the race, he was also a great healer and a friend to man. His own daughter had given up her elven life for that of a mortal woman to be with the man she loved. _

_ It had been years since his wife had left him, and though that was a heart ache for him to bear, it had not been his death like it was for so many an elves. For once an elf's mate had passed then the partner left would eventually grieve themselves to death or madness. With Celebrian it had been an arrangement to join the two elf clans. With the passing ages it had become a rare thing for any elf to find their true mate, Celeborn and Galadriel had been the last two true mate of their kind in ages and they themselves where of many years ahead of Elrond himself. _

_ This is why it had come to Lord Elrond's great surprise that he had felt the tug of his heart-string that was the pull towards his life mate. It had been such a surprise to him that he had gasped and his vision had faded out, the council meeting around him disappearing as his mind was forced into the vision of his mate. The vision had pulled him to the surrounding area of Rivendell. It was quick and he had only got a glimpse of a small cloaked figure kneeling down near the water meditating as a Pegasus of the purest white and with a silver main lay just behind them, before he was pulled back to his surroundings. _

_ "My Lord," Aragorn, the king of men and friend to elves had placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Does something trouble you friend?"_

_ "No, it is nothing to worry about." Elrond had brushed it off, for now he must finish up the council meeting._

_ What had seemed to go unbeknownst by the rest of the council, was that Queen Arwen, Lord Elrond's only daughter had seen the look in his eyes and had known what had happened. She knew that her father and mother had not been true mate; her father kept nothing from her and her brothers. The look she had seen in his eyes and the small light that had shown in them and the slight glow she had seen from his star necklace; was proof enough of what she had guess to have happened. His life mate had finally appeared, a blessing in its self, and she was very near. _

_ Slipping away unseen, Arwen, using the connection she had to her ada as his blood kin, was off to locate this woman of her ada's heart. She could see less then what her ada had seen and only knew of the general location. Quickly she had mounted a horse and road off to find her. She truly believed that her father deserved such happiness. He had lived for two dark wars and had joined in at both times. He needed this; fore Arwen truly believed that if her father stayed as he was he would soon begin to fade. He had not truly been in spirit since after the birth of her son. _

_Eolande of the Azure Sky, had been alive to see many ages, but she had always been an observer. The elves of Azure Sky, where a rare few and lived with in the safe haven of the sky. No enemy could get them and the few who could reach them with flight where vastly few and even less skilled. They were the guardian elves of the heavens and because of this they alone were cursed to do not but watch as their brothers of kin and others were killed along the grounded world. Eolande had grown tired of this and wished to join those on the ground. Renouncing her title as princess and heir to the throne of the Azure Sky, she was cast in to a self-proclaimed exile from the Skies and with her companion she was grounded._

_ Eolande and her Pegasus companion, Moondust, had traveled along the ground for but a few days when they had come upon the enchanted land that surprised her with its natural beauty. She had learnt from a young sparrow that it was the Home of Elrond known as Rivendell. They had settled down next to a clear brook she had chosen to meditate by, as she allowed Moondust to rest from their travels. She felt a slight hollow pain in her chest but it had been nothing she could not ignore. It was something that had been there since she had landed upon the ground; she figured it to be something with her being knew to the grounded world._

_ Within her meditative state she felt a strong aura approaching her on horseback. The aura brushed over her like a cool stream; it was no enemy, no it was someone to whom would soon be a friend. Relaxing she continued her meditation, allowing the woman to approach her. _

_ The woman came upon a dust white horse, her pale blue cloak wrapped around her as protection from the wind. She glided forward with the grace of an elf but her aura showed she was mortal. Eolande knew right away what this woman had done to herself._

_ "Why have you sought me out lady elf?"_

_ "I am not elf," Arwen spoke gently. "Not any longer."_

_ "Yes, I know of what you have done. I can read it in your aura" Eolande stood from her seated position and turned towards her guest. "I am Eolande of the Azure Sky; why have you sought me?"_

_ "I am Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell and wife to Aragorn king of Gondor." Arwen had not understood the woman's tittle but knew she was an elf. "I come to you to ask you to return with me. It would be rude to cross through an Elf Lord's lands and not to show respect."_

_ Arwen knew by how the woman had spoken and the look in her eye that she did not seem to feel the pull of a life mate, and though it confused her greatly she knew that she was not wrong this woman was to be her ada's mate. She had quickly come up with another way to get this woman to her ada. It had not been the best approach but it would work none the less. _

_ Eolande smiled. She could tell this young woman was up to something but whatever it was it was not something that would cause her any harm so why not indulge the once elf. Nodding her head, Eolande mounted Moondust, who had stood as she did, and gestured for Arwen to lead the way and Arwen did just that. _

_With her cloak draped over Moondust's wings and her cloak hiding her face and form, she moved along with Lady Arwen like she was just another friend as the two walked through Rivendell. One would have had to but look closely to Arwen to know that she truly didn't know the person, for she kept glancing back at her but no one picked up on this. _

_The council meeting was done with and Elrond had meant to set out and follow his heart-strings pull but he had felt a change in the pull. She was no longer where she had been; his life mate was in fact moving closer towards them. It was when Aragorn had come to him seeking out Arwen when he had realized what was going on. His daughter was medaling in his personal life it would seem. He wanted to smile and shake his head and what he figured must be going through Arwen's mind at that moment, but he could feel how close they were now. They had for sure entered into the House of Elrond; his home and were now just a few mire paces away from where he and Aragorn stood in the garden. _

_ Turning to great the two as they entered he placed his hand on Aragorn's should to draw his attention towards the entrance as well. As the both looked, they watched as Arwen walked towards them, her cloak having been removed, her beautiful and elegant blue-white gown showed as it was flowing around her feet as she walked, the other figure that approached them still wore her cloak but she moved with such grace it was obvious that she was an elf. _

_ "Arwen?" Aragorn questioned. _

_ Arwen smiled to her ada and husband. "Ada, have brought someone I believed you would want to meet."_

_ "Arwen, my daughter," Elrond smiled to her, he could feel the pull on his heart-string and it was so strong it was almost painful with the closeness of his mate. "You know this was unnecessary of you." _

_ He then turned to his new guest with a small smile. "I the Lord Elrond of Rivendell; may I know my guests name?"_

_ "I am Eolande of the Azure Sky." She gave a soft bow of the waist. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Elrond. You have a wonderful home here your Lordship." _

_ Elrond could tell that there something was wrong. She showed no sign of feeling a pull towards him in even the slightest bit. Looking towards Arwen he saw her give him a strained smile and nodded her head. He would have to talk to her on this later; she seemed to know of this already. _

_ "Foster!" Elrond called one of the elves that had been standing outside the garden entrance. "Please show Lady Eolande to one of the guest room in the East wing." Turning back towards her he nodded his head with a smile. "Why don't you settle in and we can talk later My Lady."_

_ Eolande smiled under her cloak it not really being seen but still heard in her voice as she spoke. "Of course My Lord; thank you for your hospitalities." _

_ Elrond watched as his life mate was led away by one of his trusted guards. Once she was gone he turned back towards his daughter. She and Aragorn had already taken seats on one of the benches out in the garden near the fountain. Walking over towards them he to, took a seat at one of the benches then looked to his daughter and waited for her to talk. _

_ "I don't' know what it is ada, but from what I have gathered from talking with her she does not feel the connection between you two. I am right that it is her though; I could see the glow of your necklace when she entered the room." Arwen then looked slightly saddened. "There must be something blocking her from the connection. Do you know of the place she is from ada?"_

_ "You mean Azure Sky?" Aragorn confirmed. "I have never heard of this place in any of my travels of in any of the things I have read."_

_ "No, you wouldn't have. Azure Sky is a hidden elf kingdom; one that till now was thought of as to having been long lost. If she had not claimed it as her home or if I had not seen what her companion is I would have not believed it true myself." Elrond sighed as he tried to remember all that he knew of the hidden kingdom of elves in from the sky. "They are different than the rest of us here on the ground. They are guardians of the sky and are allowed no interaction with us of the ground world. They are cursed to be observers alone but they are closer to the Valar then we are. They ride on the backs of flying horses known as a Pegasus. This is all that is factually known about them. Everything else about their ways and traditions is unknown. How Eolande has come to be grounded is a questioning thing to me."_

_ "Could her having been in Azure Sky been the reason you have not sensed her sooner?" Arwen questioned. "Also, couldn't something that they do up there be the reason she can't feel you as well?"_

_ "It is possible." Elrond admitted. "I want understand till I have had time to talk with her. I shall do that this evening after all else has gone to sleep."_

_ "I wish you luck my friend and if you need help in anyway, please, just let us know." Aragorn hugged his old time friend and father in-law. "We have our happiness it is time that you have yours as well."_

_ Elrond smiled and hugged to two before watching as they both walked off. He also left the garden to head towards his study. He was going to find out as much as he possibly could on the Azure Sky kingdom and it people. He would know all he could before the evening approached and he was to meet with Lady Eolande for their discussion._

_The guest room Eolande had been presented with was elegantly done and was filled with the sense of magic. The room also held a glorious balcony that showed her a wonderful view of the garden below. The room suited her well and she made herself comfortable. Seated outside she looked over the garden and aloud her mind to wonder in thought. She was starting to get the feeling that the hollow pain that pulled at her chest was not caused from her being new to the grounded world. The hollow pain had pulled stronger than ever when she had been in the presence of Lord Elrond; it had been so powerful that she had wanted to gasp and her eyes had threatened to spill her tears of pain. _

_ Eolande just could not understand what this pain must mean. She knew it had to mean something important for her; she just couldn't figure it out though. Somehow she knew that this pull was meant to be something great for her, but something was making it painful; she just needed to know what it was. Maybe then she would be able to stop this pain._

_ Without realizing it, Eolande had been lost in her thoughts so deeply she had missed the setting sun. She would have probably stayed that way for the whole night if it had not been for a nock coming from her chamber door. Gliding towards the door she opened it to be greeted by the same elf that had lead her there earlier, Foster she believed his name was. He spoke to her quickly then left. It seemed that Lord Elrond wished to speak with her and that he was waiting her arrival up in the library. He had left her with directions since she had refused the escort. _

_ It had not taken her long to find her way. The hollow pain pulling in her chest had also been a sort of guide for her. She nocked lightly on the door first before entering. Inside she had found Lord Elrond standing out on the balcony with an old looking text in his hands. _

_ "My Lord?"_

_ Looking up he smiled to Eolande; he had known she was there from the pull of his heart-string. "Lady Eolande, please join me want you."_

_ Eolande smiled and joined him on his bench. It was then that Lord Elrond was finally able to take a proper look at her. She was without her cloak now and her beauty was in full view. Her figure was perfect just like any other she elf, but she seemed to be a bit smaller than them. This was not a bad thing though, it made her seem more fragile. Her hair was long and swept the ground slightly. It held a natural wave to it and her side bangs where swept back into a braid that fell down her back as well with a silver elven clasp at the end of it. What was most enchanting about her hair though was that it was a pale gold that shimmered silver in the light; a unique trait even for an elf. It meant that she was kissed by the Moon –a true child of Valar._

_ Marking this down to the back of his mind, Lord Elrond continued to take in Eolande's appearance. He noticed that her skin was ivory and glowed like porcelain. Last were her eyes. They were as enchanting and unique as her hair had been –as she herself was. They were beautiful pale blue that shimmered like crystal glass, giving them the appearance of being a lavender color with a rainbow of colors seeming to play along the outer edge of the color. This woman was just full of uniqueness it would seem. Lord Elrond though did not care, either way she was just as wonderful to him as if she were just plain an boring looking. _

_ "What had you wished to speak with me on, My Lord?" Her voice was like the small chime of bells washing over him with the feel of a gentle breeze filled with songs of lost music. "Have I done something wrong? I am not yet use to being grounded."_

_ "No, you have done no wrong. If I may, I would say that in my own opinion I dare think you incapable of doing wrong My Lady." Elrond closed his book. "I wish to learn about you Lady Eolande, about your home, your ways, and you yourself."_

_ They had talked well on into the night. Lord Elrond had learned so much of the Azure Sky kingdom and its elves that he felt almost as if he had lived there himself. Even still, throughout their whole conversation he had yet to find the reason behind her lack of a response to a heart-string pull. Finally after much of the talking he believe it best to be forward about his curiosity towards the situation. _

_ "Lady Eolande, I know it is a rare thing for use hear on the ground to find our life mates but is it just as hard for the elves of the sky?"_

_ Eolande smiled sadly. "No, it is harder. We do not interact with the people hear on ground and because of that if our mate is not of our kingdom then they are lost to us. But because we are so closely tied to the true magic of this world it hurts us more than it does for those who are grounded if we do not find out mate." Sighing Eolande looked off towards the rising sun behind the falls. "You can live without a life mate and keep your heart intact. For us, if we do not find out mate with such a close tie to magic as we have, then we will die. Our kind was passing quickly with the problem; most not reaching three years after maturity for their heart pain was killing them."_

_ "Then how is it that your people and you have survived this long?" Lord Elrond was beyond shocked at what he was learning. _

_ "It been ages now since the council of Azure Sky came up with a way to stop the falling of our people. The way is now just another part of use even if it seems wrong to others." She looked to him; her face so blank is frightened him. "The way we continue to live is something that you and all others of the ground would find horrifying and disturbing."_

_ Lord Elrond knew that whatever it was that she was about to tell, was the reason she was not feeling the pull of his heart-string. Something about the look in her eyes told him that this was something that was traditional to her people but would be something frowned upon greatly by all on ground, just as she had said. _

_ "Please, I will not look at you any different."_

_ Eolande sighed; she doubted his words, for she knew what how it would seem to them of what they did so they might live. "Upon the day we turn of age our heart is cut out and placed into a crystal to keep it alive but sealed off. This way we do not feel its pain, but we also do not feel its pull either."_

_ Lord Elrond was shocked into silence. They cut out their hearts! The thought alone disturbed the contents of his stomach. The heart of an elf was a treasure to cut it out was to condemn an elf to be nothing but a shell. It might be that their close tie with the magic of Valar was what kept them alive but still the thought seem so wrong; so evil. Thinking on it, it did explain why she did not respond the link between them. She had no heart to feel it with. He felt truly saddened._

_ "I feel something is wrong though," Eolande's hesitant voice broke him of his shock._

_ "What do you mean Lady Eolande?"_

_ "Since I self-exiled myself to live grounded, I have felt a sort of hollow pain pulling deep in my chest." She looked to him with a strained look on her face; tears threatened to spill from her shimmering eyes. "It grows worse the closer I am to you My Lord."_

_ It would seem he was wrong. She did feel the pull it was just that it had the opposite effect on her then it did to him. Whereas her being near him caused him a great feeling of wonder, it caused her a great pain. Lord Elrond wished to fix this so badly. He wished for her to be whole but not just so she would accept him but because she needed it; for her to be whole again would mean she could truly live as a grounded elf and have no problems of pain._

**A/N:** Hey all. I do hope you like this. For some reason I have gotten re-addicted to Lord of the Rings and this random insperation hit me so I had to write it. I am also hoping to get back to work on my other works now that I have gotten a bit of time. Just to let you know that I have not abbandoned my writings so please read and review. If you hate then that your buisness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Heart of the Sky**_

_**Pairing: Lord Elrond/ Lady Eolande (OC)**_

_**Rated: M**_

_**Summary: **__Lord Elrond finally finds his true life mate; there is only one problem. This she elf has not heart and does not know that they are life mates. Too afraid to tell her but to in love to leave her what is Lord Elrond to do, and how can he possible get her heart when she doesn't even have it?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I own none of the characters or places but those I have created._

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_Of Fellowship and Secrets_**

_The sun was rising once again upon the enchanting waters of Rivendell; its glow lighting the sky a pale pink with golden streaks. The waters of the river and the waterfalls were illuminated that made them reflect the water like crystal rainbow droplet of true pleasure. It was once again a peaceful day, with an always beautiful start. _

_ Lord Elrond, for a change in pace, was wondering through the forest that surrounded his kingdom. It had been almost two months since Eolande had showed up in Rivendell, and still yet he had figured out how to properly tell her of their connection; to fully tell her that she was his life mate. It was not that he hadn't tried, no, he had tried on many occasions, but had baked out each time the opportunity presented itself. Arwen and Aragorn were getting kicks out of his problem and instead of helping him they were placing bets on when he would stop 'chickening out' and finally tell the woman. _

_ "Ada, are you still struggling with the same task?" Arwen giggled slightly as she approached him. _

_ "It is not as easy as you seem to think my darling daughter." Lord Elrond sighed. "How is it you would believe yourself to act if a man were to tell you such a thing after you had been raised all your life in a society that cut out their own hearts so that they would not have to worry about life mates? She could completely reject me; and if so then I would grieve myself to my own grave. Is that what you would have for me?"_

_ Arwen held her ada tightly as she smiled and whispered to him. "No, I would have you as happy as I am. Ada you have slowly been grieving yourself away, but then Eolande showed up and you started to smile as much as you did when I was young. She has saved you father. I know she will not reject you father; she feels for you even without her heart. Do you not see the glances, or the special smile that is only for you?"_

_ "What do you mean Arwen?"_

_ "Ada, she is falling for you. She steals glances at you when she believes no one to notice and she does not smile so gently or purely towards anyone but you. I am sure if you told her she would accept it." Arwen kissed his shoulder and turned to leave. "Once that is done; then you can heal her heart. You are the best healer in all of Middle-earth; even more well known then Grandmother."_

_ Elrond couldn't help the shake of his head or the small laughed that bubbled from his lips as his daughter left. It seemed she was paying more attention than he had known originally. Arwen was truly a great daughter; still he could not help but wonder what a child between him and Eolande would be like…_

_ "When was it that my daughter be came to elder and I the mire child…" Elrond smiled. "Perhaps it is time for me to let my heart rule me as she did."_

_The skies were so pure that Eolande believed for the slightest moment that she was soaring through the air of her home kingdom. The thrill of the wind rushing by her in guests, whipping her hair around in a wild dance, the feel of the suns light heating her skin, and the sense of total freedom; it was all a part of her very core. This was the world she loved, and she didn't need to live in the heavens to have it. _

_AS she and Moondust moved as one through the clouds above Rivendell she began to lose herself to the thoughts of the Lord of this land. The pain in her chest was still there, but the more time she spent with him, talking and just being companions in silence, she was beginning to fall for him and she knew it. There was just something about him that, even though is presence caused her pain, she just could not get enough of it. She knew though that he had a daughter so he must already be taken. He had never seen the woman but she had listened to him talk of her; Celebrian that was his wives name. _

_Quickly she decided that was enough thinking, if she continued she would only grow to grieve for what she will never have. For a proper distraction she decided to practice her training; just because she was grounded now did not mean that she could let her abilities go. It was as she was training that the King of Mordor found her, or Aragorn as he had insisted she call him by his name. He had screamed to her believing her to be in danger and she could not help the smile that came to her lips._

_Going for a nose dive she launched downward in a spiral formation and when she was moments from the water Moondust pulled up as if running across the water his silver wings spread wide above the mist water. Coming to the shore where Aragorn stood Moondust once again launched in the air but this time Eolande back flipped off and with a twist of the body she landed gracefully on the ground mire feet away from him. He ran to her in a heartbeat and was checking for any possible harm. _

"_Aragorn," Eolande chuckled softly. "I am fine. I was just brushing up on my training. I might be grounded but my skills as a fighter are still dear to me."_

_Aragorn had come to see this woman as an almost older sister figure. She was a wonderful companion to share companionship with. He was sure that, had she been around during the Fellowship then she would have defiantly joined in on the battle and he could help but wander it they possibly would have saved more people wither her having been their… That was all in the past now though; now was the present and he wanted to introduce his closes friends to his newest one._

"_Sorry Eolande, you frightened me. It feels as if you have always been here with us, so I tend to forget where you're truly from." He smiled. "I have some old friends I would like you to meet."_

"_Is it this Fellowship that you have told me so much about?" _

"_Yes, them and a few others." Aragorn nodded._

_The two hadn't even been able to turn around before they heard the running of footsteps and the shouts of different voices approaching them quickly. Looking over Aragorn watched as his companions of old hurried towards them. Legolas and Haldir where the leading two followed by Eomer, Gandalf, and Boromir, then behind them was Faramir, Gimli, Eowyn, and his four Hobbit friends: Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry. They were his true friends. He had been greatly please when the Valar had sent Boromir and Haldir back to them. He just knew they would also enjoy Eolande's presences as much as he did._

"_My friends, what is the rush?"_

"_Aragorn did you not just see what happened!" Legolas questioned in shock. "She was flying! Her horse has wings! What sort of goddess is this you have brought us to?"_

_Eolande and Aragorn shared a look before both laughed full heartedly. "Legolas, Eolande is no goddess though you are pretty close."_

"_My Lady," Haldir bowed to her and kissed her hand. "You are of Azure Sky I am guessing from your companion and aura."_

_Eolande liked this one; he was smarter than most she had met. She smiled to him nodding her head as she gave slight bow of her head to him. He was one of the many warriors she had seen in the second battle as she watched from the sky. He was a lucky one that the Valar had given life back to._

"_Yes I am, Haldir of Lorien. It is a pleasure to meet one whom is blessed by the Valar."_

_Haldir coughed slightly and blushed at the enchantment of the woman before him. He had not expected her to be as beautiful and mystical as she was. She appeared to be a goddess just as Legolas had assumed; her beauty was far greater than that of any other elf he had seen in his many ears of life. Glancing around quickly, Haldir was pleased to note that no one had noticed his reaction to the woman before them. It would have been a slight embarrassment to the warrior to be so captivated at first sight by this elf. _

_Legolas was next to bow to the woman. "An Azure Sky elf; I believe them to have all pass on to the next journey."_

"_Well I'm here so I would say we haven't." Eolande smiled. "We are just not permitted to interact with those of the grounded world. We are only observers for the Valar after all."_

_Legolas nodded and smiled to the Eolande after he placed yet another kiss to her hand. He could not get enough of this woman. He might have just met her but that was no shame she was perfection in front of them._

_Aragorn watched as each of his friends greeted Eolande and though it seemed they did not notice his watchful eyes, it would seem he would have to watch out for a few since they appeared to have taken a greater interest in the woman. It didn't really all that much surprise him, he had actually expected it and had already told Lord Elrond of the possibility. His friend might not have been happy about it but he would figure something out. Aragorn hoped that maybe this could help push the Lord into finally talking to her as he should have done long ago._

_Marking Legolas, Eomer, Faramir and even Boromir down in the back of his mind to war Lord Elrond of he turned his attention to Eolande and noted that she acted no different to any of them then she did to him. That was good. He did not want to ruin his old friend's chance at happiness. Perhaps this would all come out good in the end; at least that was the King's goal for all of this. _

_Days had come and gone, since the arrival of the Fellowship and still Lord Elrond had yet to approach Lady Eolande. This did not mean he had ignored her though. He had spent as much time with the woman as he could spare. He grew more and more linked to her with each moment spent with her. This also meant that he did not miss as the few of the Fellowship and others as they began to get close to Eolande as well. Eolande was almost always spending time with someone from this group. The few he had noticed that she spent the most time with where: Frodo, Gandalf, and Haldir. He did not think he would have to worry about those three. Frodo was more of a child to her, while Gandalf was like an old friend, then there was the Warrior of Lorien; Haldir was to devoted to his ways as a warrior and was more like a comfortable companion to her. This is what he gathered from the moments he had seen of them interacting with one another. _

_ The more annoying once where Eomer and Legolas; they seemed more than willing to all but throw themselves at Eolande's feet. Lord Elrond knew that if her were to tell the Mirkwood Prince of her being his life mate then the Prince would back off and warn the others to do the same, but he would have to admit to why he and she had yet to be bonded and he did not know all that Eolande had shared with them. He did not wish to tell them if she did not want them to know._

_ "Elrond?" Her enchanted voice washed over him like a whispered wind; her voice being the secret music it carried. "Does something trouble you my friend?"_

_ Reaching out he held both her hand within his own. She was so much smaller than him but she had such a strong spirit; it was no wonder that she had been a blessed of Valar and chosen to live in Azure Sky. He loved this woman, but he just couldn't tell her that could he…?_

_ "I've seen you seem to like Frodo, Gandalf, and Haldir a lot. You seem to be having a lot more fun with them." He tried to make it sound like he was only slightly curious of the situation and not like he was jealous; even though he hadn't admitted it to himself yet that was what was bothering him. _

_ "Oh yes. Those three are just wonderful." Eolande smiled her eyes seeming so distant as she talked. "Frodo is so much like my own son, Amon, had been. Then Gandalf is one of those old friends who are always there for you, and Haldir is just such a nice man and great warrior he listens and offers comfort while never once making you think yourself to be weak. I care for all three greatly."_

_ Elrond felt the sting of jealousy deepen toward the warrior elf as he listened to Eolande's words. What had really caught his attention though was when she had said 'my own son'. He had not known she had a child. It wasn't imposable; he had never asked if she had a family of her own he had just assumed that she didn't since she had come to ground alone. _

_ "You have a son?"_

_ Eolande squeezed his hands slightly tighter as she looked down. "Had."_

_ Elrond took the hint and pulled her with him to a bench to set down on and then he pulled her into his side in a comforting hug. "Would you like to talk about it?"_

_ "His name was Amon." Eolande buried her face into Elrond's shoulder, his long brown hair tickling her cheeks. "It was many years ago and though the marriage had been arranged it we were still a nice family. That was until, Calder; my husband had been killed by an illness he had been living with since he was born. Later when Amon was but eight in mortal years, he was diagnosed with the same illness; it had passed on to him from Calder. It seemed that the illness was worse in him than it had been in Calder because by his twelfth birth year he was bed ridden and before his next year the illness had claimed him as well."_

_ Elrond held her tightly as he rubbed her back comfortingly, urging her to continue through her tears. "It was then that I had finally decided to do what I had always wanted to do. I self-exiled myself and was grounded. After that you know the rest." _

_ Pulling away, Elrond looked deep in to Eolande's unique eyes as they shimmered with rainbows and tears. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead and whipped away her tears. He did not like to see her in such a state but he was happy to know she was comfortable enough with him to share such a deep personal thing as this. He felt for her greatly; he hoped to never know the feel of losing your own child as she had, but he would still be here for her to lean on even if he didn't fully understand her pain. He only imagined it would be as bad as what he would feel if she would reject him. _

_ Eolande could not believe she had just shared that with him. She had told no one of what had happened. None but she and her father had known but here she was telling this man she had known for only a few months; yet it felt right. When he had kissed her forehead the pain in her chest had sky rocketed but it had sent a pleasant tingle across her skin. She could not control herself anymore; she threw her arms around his neck and fell into his chest as she silently cried her mournful tears._

_ Elrond was surprised at first but then smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her more to him. They were so close now that Eolande was in his lap held in his arms as she held to him for dear life. He could feel her soft sobs shake her body and he just held her tighter and placed a gently kiss upon her cheek and whispered comforts into her ear. As bad as he hated himself for it he found that he loved holding her in his arms like this and he almost wish she would stay there, crying or not._

**A/U:** I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Title: Heart of the Sky_**

**_Pairing: Lord Elrond/ Lady Eolande (OC)_**

**_Rated: M_**

**_Summary:_**_Lord Elrond finally finds his true life mate; there is only one problem. This she elf has not heart and does not know that they are life mates. Too afraid to tell her but to in love to leave her what is Lord Elrond to do, and how can he possible get her heart when she doesn't even have it?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_I own none of the characters or places but those I have created._

**_Chapter Three:_**

**Of Councils Meets and Feelings**

* * *

><p><em>The day had started off as wonderful as normal for the people of Rivendell. Lord Elrond had even greeted the morning with a grin on his face that had not left since the day before after his comforting of Lady Eolande. The two had ended up going to his study library and seated together as Eolande told him tales and stories from her home of Azure Sky. He still found it hard to believe that this beauty was to be his mate if he could ever tell her that is…<em>

_The day would have stayed that way but it seemed that some outer force would not allow such a thing, as Lord Elrond had been summand to a High Council Meeting in Mirkwood with the remaining High Elves of the grounded plane. It seemed that the Valar would not give them this day to talk as they had since her arrival. Lord Elrond had not even had the time to spare to personally inform Eolande of his departure that morn. Instead a message was left with his beloved daughter, Arwen, to inform his guest of this news. He had left with his grin having turned to a slight frown. It was untelling as to how long he would be away; he just hoped it would not be too long for he did not wish to allow any of the other men to win the lady's heart away from him._

_"Fair well my daughter," Lord Elrond kissed Arwen's cheek then mounted his steed with his escorts. "May the Valar protect you in my absence and please watch over Lady Eolande for me."_

_"Fair well, may the Valar protect and guide you on your jounry." Arwen waved as her father and his guards vanished over the ridge and through into the forest. "Return soon ada; do not lose Lady Eolande."_

_"Do not worry my love, we do what we can to encourage Eolande towards him." Aragorn hugged his lovely wife. "She is already falling for him, it is obvious to me as well as quit a few of the guards; it is just Lord Elrond and Lady Eolande who seem not to notice."_

_"Yes, I believe you are right, love."_

_It was after sun rise that Arwen had found Lady Eolande wondering through the many rows of flowers. Arwen admitted that the woman was an enchantment even for an elf. The sun caught her silver blonde hair in a way the caused it to gleam with a soft rainbow hue to it that almost matched the rainbow in her eyes. She was also small but only slightly slimmer the Arwen herself but Eolande, though the same height as her, she was portioned just right to make her an enthralling angel; whose wingless appearance brought a deep truth to the meaning of heaven's lore._

_"Lady Eolande," Arwen gave a slight tilt of her head as he approached the woman. "I was hoping I would find you hear. "_

_Eolande smiled and tilted her head as well. "Is something the matter?"_

_"No, my ada wished for me to inform you that he has regrettably been summoned to attend a High Council Meeting in Mirkwood and will be away for a while. He wishes you well says that he wishes he did not have to leave but that he would miss enjoying your company."_

_Eolande's smile fell slightly in disappointment. Arwen found this to be a good sign that her husband was right. If they could only be for sure that Lady Eolande was in love with her ada before his return then there would be no reason for him to continue to put off telling her of their connection to one another. This was just what she would do; and if she had to drag all those around her in to help then so be it. Her ada would have his happiness if she got her way._

_"I see. Thank you Lady Arwen." Eolande then turned back out towards the garden and gave a wishful smile towards the lilies. "If you speak with him at any time before his return, then please inform him that I shall miss him greatly as well, and that that I said 'may the Valar be with him on his journey."_

_"Of course my lady." Arwen bowed. "Would you like to join me on a stroll through the village?"_

_"No, but perhaps you would like to join me in the sky?"_

_Arwen smiled brightly and nodded. She had never flown before. Elves of the ground did not do that even with animals as an aid. The highest she had ever been was when she had visited the tree tops. She loved to ride horse back for the rush of the wind; it was such a free feeling that she could only imagine what it would be like in the air…_

_Arwen was officially more in love with the sky then she ever had been before! When she had been flying high above the clouds with Eolande she had felt such freedom, such joy, such over powering peace that Arwen had envisioned that it was being in Valar would feel like. Perhaps she could share this feeling with her own child one day. She had to admit that being held as she had been by Eolande on Moondust and the moment she had just shared with here made her feel as if she had her mother back. Arwen knew that Celebrian would always be her mother but she had barely known the enchanting woman. Eolande was giving Arwen the feeling of having a mother and all it did was increase her need to help the woman and her father together._

_"My love, is something the matter?" Aragorn cornered his lovely wife out on one of the many balconies._

_"Aragorn, we must get them together. Have you found anything new to use from the old text?"_

_"Not yet but I have a feeling I am close to something; very close."_

_"Mama, papa!" A little six-year-old came running up to the two. "Granma says I can come flying with her; oh can I mama, papa? Can I go flying with Granma?"_

_"Granma?" The two shared a look of confusion._

_"I apologize." Eolande appeared from behind their little boy. "He seems to have taken to calling me that and I have not the idea why…"_

_Arwen and Aragorn shared a secret look then they looked towards their son. It would seem that their little boy wanted to get in on the matchmaking as well. Seems he was his mother all over again only with his fathers' looks._

"_Sure sweety." Arwen smiled. "He must really like you to call you Granma Lady Eolande."__  
><em>_"I tried to correct him but he insists that I be 'Granma'." Eolande smiled softly. "I don't really mind but I doubt it would be right if you father where to ever find his mate."_

_Arwen and Aragorn shared a secret look._

_"Come on Granma!" Amos grabbed and pulled on Eolande's hand. "I want to fly!"_

_Eolande laughed as she allowed herself to be pulled along towards the stables where Moondust was kept. Arwen and Aragorn laughed as well as they watched their son. It seems he was trying to make Eolande part of the family as well. They watched as along the way Frodo ended up joining the other two._

_"We must figure something out." Arwen looked off towards the sky. "Is there no way we can get her heart back?"_

_"I do not know, love."_

_"I can only imagine what this must be like for ada. His life mate is so close by and the two care for one another so deeply already yet neither knows it. Ada must be having great trouble with this. Eolande is his heart yet she doesn't know this and he fears telling her for rejection."_

_"I know my sweet, I know." Aragorn placed a kiss upon Arwen's forehead. "We'll figure something out."_

_What the two had not noticed was that Eolande had returned to ask them if they wished to join them and had heard the whole conversation. Eolande turned from the two and clenched her chest where her heart should be and whimpered in pain. Elrond was her life mate, was that why her chest always hurt when he was near? It would explain so much. The looks, the feelings, and the strange pull that she felt from him, but what was she to do, she had no heart anymore…_

_"Did they not wish to join us Eolande?" Haldir questioned as he Amos, Frodo, and Gandalf waited at the stables._

_"No," She pulled herself back from her thoughts and forced a smile. "They had already left when I went back. Why don't we just go ahead and have some fun."_

_Gandalf could tell she was hiding something and he wondered what it could be. He wasn't the only one to notice either, Haldir had noticed as well and planned to question her later._

_Though Haldir had been the one who had planned to question Eolande, it had been Gandalf who had been the one to actually do it. He set next to her on a bench in the garden and listened as she explain all that had happened and what she had heard. She explained how confused she was and how much this whole thing actually hurt her._

_"So, Lord Elrond is your life mate, but you have no heart and because of this when you are close to him you feel great pain where you heart once was, but even with all of that you have found that you are fallen for him even without the pull of a heart-string?" Gandalf wished to clarify all that he had heard from her. "Did I catch everything?"_

_Eolande nodded. "Yes, but still I don't know what to do."_

_"Eolande my child, you yourself say you care for him and that it is without the pull. That should tell you there that you two are meant for one another. Just because you heart is not in your chest does not mean you do not have one. You love him and that is obvious, even to yourself." Gandalf hug the beautiful elf to him in a grandfatherly way. "You just have to let yourself love him."_

_"Thank you Gandalf." Eolande returned the hug._

_"I did nothing. You already knew what you needed to do I was just hear so you could talk your thoughts out and have it all make sense." He gave a chuckle. "Now, why don't you go show the others that you are alright. They have all been worried about you since earlier when you started acting so out of sorts."_

_She laughed but nodded anyway and the two headed off to join the others in the court yard to have fun. Eolande now knew what she needed and had her mind set. She just had to a wait for Lord Elrond's' return._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Title: Heart of the Sky_**

**_Pairing: Lord Elrond/ Lady Eolande (OC)_**

**_Rated: M_**

**_Summary:_**___Lord Elrond finally finds his true life mate; there is only one problem. This she elf has no heart and does not know that they are life mates. Too afraid to tell her, but to in love to leave her what is Lord Elrond to do, and how can he possibly get her heart when she doesn't even have it?_

**_Disclaimer:_**___I own none of the characters or places but those I have created._

**_Chapter Four_****_:_**

_**Of Confessions and Family**_

Lord Elrond could not believe the turns that the Council meeting had brought with it. The meeting had started off fairly simple; after all they only held meetings to make sure that all the Kingdoms where well off, but this time it seemed, for himself at least, this trip would not go as smoothly as he had wished. Then again it might be a bit off to look at it this way; you see the meeting had gone by just fine, it was after when the trouble started.

King Thranduil had approached him after the meeting and requested a private audience with him before his departure. Lord Elrond had agreed without hesitation, thinking nothing of it, but now he had wished he had found a way to turn down the offer. King Thranduil had instantly started off their conversation by informing him that Legolas had written to him, informing him of a very beautiful she-elf that had come from the skies. Now you can imagine Elrond's response to this since he already knew that the young Mirkwood Prince held an attraction for Eolande. Stiffly he had nodded in agreement and then explained the situation; mind you, he did leave certain things out. It was after this that another elf joined them in the King's office.

Lord Elrond could not believe the trouble that he could be facing with the upcoming problems. The elf who had showed up, claimed to be a Prince and heir to the Azure Sky Kingdom; he had come to retrieve Eolande and take her back to her people. After hearing this alone, Elrond had frozen and instantly started to try and figure out a way to get back to Rivendell in time to warn Eolande of the arriving Sky Warriors before they arrived to take her away. He had just found his mate, finally, and was now about to lose her! He would surely fade if something could not be done!

His only option at the time was to send a messenger bird and pray to Valar that it made it to her first.

Lord Elrond had been gone for only a couple days now, but even in that time Eolande grew to miss him as if he had been gone for years. She had thought over it very deeply and had come to except the thought of him being her mate. It actually excited her slightly; her actual mate! She couldn't wait for him to return. For the time being though, she had been spending more time with Arwen and her family. Now that she knew about Elrond, she started to accept them as her family more so than she already had been. She did spend time with Haldir as well, she and the warrior elf shared a sort of bond seen between comrades of battle.

Thinking on it all, she began to miss the little family she still held in Azure Sky. She had left her brothers and sisters all without a single word to any of them. The only one to even know what she had done and why, was her ada. She loved her ada dearly; he was one of the few who didn't scoff at her desire to be grounded. She missed him the most out of her family. She had several siblings, but all of them where happy to live the life of an Azure Elf, and only her father had ever been to the ground before. He told her many stories of the grounded races and it only fueled her desire to join them. Eolande had to wander at times if her ada hadn't been pushing her to the ground in a way…

Looking to the sky, she continued to lose herself in thoughts of her old home. It wasn't until a hurried and panicked voice reached her ears, which she pulled herself back to the ground. Looking up she watched as Aragorn and Arwen rushed towards her with worry on their faces. It was a curious sight for Eolande and she had to wonder what had gotten to them so.

"Eolande!" Arwen threw herself into the older elves arms. "We just received a letter from father!"

"Lord Elrond is headed back as fast as he can, but feared he would not beat the coming guest here." Aragorn rushed out. "An elf claiming to be a Prince of Azure appeared at the Council meeting and stated that he was here to take you back!"

Eolande set there holding Arwen in her arms as she was frozen in surprise. She hadn't thought anyone would actually come after her! Who was it, was something wrong, had trouble came; so many questions filled her mind and she didn't know whether to expect the worse or not. She felt a sense of dread fill her as she thought of all that could be wrong…

"My Lady," Aragorn placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Please, do you know why they would come for you?"

Looking up she gave a deep sigh. "There are lots of reasons, but I know not why they have come at this time…"

"Don't leave us." Arwen just couldn't imagine Eolande leaving; not only would she be losing the woman who has become a mother to her, but her ada would surly grieve himself to fade away as well. "Please… don't leave us."

"Oh, Arwen…" Eolande tightened her hold as she placed her head upon the younger elves own. "You know I want if I can help it. I love you all, your ada even more so. I would not wish my mate to fade because of me."

Arwen and Aragorn both startled and looked at her in confusion and shock.

"I've known since the day he left." She admitted with a gentle smile. "I came back to invite you two to join your son with me and overheard you two talking. It took me a while to understand, but I have come to like the idea of Lord Elrond as my mate. I care for him greatly and it only seems to grow with time; pain or no pain, heart or no heart, I still feel the pull and recognize him as my life mate. Besides, you've all grown on me."

"You mean it!" Arwen was so excited at the thought of her ada being happy. "You'd stay and be with ada?"

Aragorn chuckled. "Well it seems Lord Elrond is in for a surprise once he returns. He feared you would reject the bond with him. We were starting to worry for you both."

"Don't worry, I am here to stay if I can help it."

Lord Elrond pushed his horse faster and faster; going as swiftly as he would without hurting the beast. He just had to get home as soon as possible! He had left in a rush after meeting with King Thranduil and the prince of Azure; after realizing that the prince was there to take Eolande home, he had lost all sense of propriety and left as soon as able. He had no desire what so ever to lose his life mate when he had only just found her.

The trees rushed by in blurs and if anyone where to see him they would almost say he was flying, so fast he was going, the horses' hooves didn't even seem to be touching the ground. It was almost like Death was on his heels, and in a way he was because if he lost her then he would be cursed to fade. He loved Eolande too much as it was, there would be no saving him if she chose to leave. Not even his love for his sons and daughter would save him this time, not without her…

Prince Furor hadn't been all that bad and in truth he had actually been respectful, but also a bit distant from the rest of them. It had almost been like the Elf didn't really want to be there or near them. He didn't show it disrespectfully, but the message had been received still; even King Thranduil had noticed it. In normal circumstances, King Thranduil wasn't one to hold his tongue at such obvious actions, but one did not just call out someone who was so close with the Valar. Prince Furor had been very adamant that Eolande return with him, but never once did he state why or the connection the two had outside of their home. None of it set well with Elrond, too many pieces of the puzzle where missing, and Eolande was the one with the answers.

King Thranduil wouldn't say he is the kindest of rulers, even he knew he was a bit strict, but there had been something about the Azure Prince that had made him wonder just what type of ruler they had for the young Elf to show his dislike for them in an almost obvious way. Sure, he knew that the Sky Elves didn't really care to be with the grounded, but any one of such status as royal and with such a close tie to the Valar should have been able to keep their calm and be civil. He couldn't say he honestly cared for the Prince at all and went so far as to hope that the next time he had to deal with the Elves of the Sky it was not that Prince again.

He had noticed the look in Lord Elrond's eyes when they had talked of the she-Elf of the Sky, and had even noticed the glow he gave off when talking about her. Any Elf with eyes would have known what those signs meant; this Eolande was the Lord's life mate… His son had not told him this and nor had Lord Elrond, this made him believe that the Lord had not told anyone of his discovery, not even his life mater herself.

King Thranduil had left to his library as soon as all his guests had left. He knew more than what others knew, a bit of information he knew in general that he felt would be needed was that of hearts and Sky Elves. It just so happened that he had a text that had been written by a former Sky Elf that had also been grounded and had found their mate. It was very detailed on the mated pair's troubles and how they had went about returning the others heart. It had required a lot, and a sacrifice that he wasn't so sure Lord Elrond or the she-Elf were ready to pay…

He would offer them his help once it came time but for now, even he knew the she-Elf must settle her business with the Sky, till then he would send a forewarning to his son. He could tell Legolas was attracted to her as well, but after his discovery about Lord Elrond, he knew nothing would come of it for his son. Legolas would be disappointed, but he would move on just as he had done in the past.

It had been a couple of days since word from Lord Elrond had reached Rivendell, and since then those involved had been on edge. There was little to gain from reassuring each other as they all knew everything would depend upon the arrival of their guests. Aragorn and Arwen were two of the ones most on edge and they had noticed that Gandalf and Haldir were as well; Eolande must have told the two. Eolande was the one that was the most nervous, as she still didn't know what to expect once the Sky Elves arrived. She feared the worse and was hopping for the best.

Today was a beautiful day in Rivendell, just like many others, but on this day Eolande couldn't find it in herself to feel at peace as she normally did. She could feel it in the air, the shifting of the wings and movement of the clouds all told her that their guest would be arriving sometime today; they would arrive only shortly after Lord Elrond himself would. Her skin was tingling at the thought of the Lord and her chest hurt with the need to see him. Lord Elrond had enchanted her without her even being aware of their connection, and it had only gotten stronger with the realization.

No matter what was to come, she would not be leaving without a fight or a good reason and even then she promised she would be returning. She might have been born a Sky Elf, but she felt she was meant to be grounded. Her heart wasn't in her chest, but it still beat like everyone else's and she could feel it even at this distance.

To clear her mind Eolande had decided to wonder along the outer rim of Rivendell in hopes of seeing Elrond as he returned. She desperately needed to see him, but she was having no luck. The sun was already falling from the sky as it was long past rising. With a deep sigh she mounted Moondust and headed back. Leaving her horse in the stables she had just reached Lord Elrond's home just as she heard the voice she had so hoped to hear, call out to her.

"Eolande!" Lord Elrond was right behind her, his hair was windswept showing that he had waited no time in return and had moved at great speed; his chest even heaved as he caught his breath, showing that he had ran from where ever he had left his mount. "We need to talk."

Eolande had just turned, with a smile on her face, and was about to run to Elrond when from inside the home came running Aragorn. "Eolande, they've arrived!"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
